


Don't Wake Daddy

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Committed Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dani is the filling in this sandwich, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: Instead of responding, she pulls herself up, her bare breasts sliding over his chest as she lines up their lips, just barely pressing them together. She gives his nipple a firm twist before she answers, breathing the words into Malcolm's mouth. "Wanna play a game, Bright?"
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Don't Wake Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write a story where Malcolm doesn't get dicked??? Apparently yes.
> 
> This started off as a conversation with some amazing people about games becoming titles for smutty stories and I couldn't _not_ write this. Lol! I'm hoping you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also, this takes place sometime after my other story involving these three (Stakeout). You don't need to have read that to enjoy this, but it's the same relationship dynamic.

It's not unusual for Malcolm to join them long after they've already fallen asleep. Between the chronic insomnia and the near-obsessive need to solve whatever case they've caught once he's sunk his teeth into it, he often finds himself tip-toeing into the bedroom hours after his partners have called it a night.

Tonight, it was the insomnia that kept him from the warmth and comfort of the bed. He knew he would just lay there, fidgeting, so when they went to bed just after eleven, he told them he'd join them shortly. 

Now…well, now it's just past five in the morning and he knows it won't be long until the alarm goes off, heralding the start of a new day. 

And he misses them

He knows he won't sleep, but even if he just lays there for an hour or so, listening to their breathing — those deep, slow breaths that are a token of the dreamworld from which he's been forbidden for yet another night — he'll at least feel close to them again.

So he flips off the lights in the kitchen and silently pads upstairs to the bedroom, stepping over the third stair easily to avoid the noisy protest that always creaks from the aged wood. He strips down just outside the bedroom door, tossing his sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt on the floor to deal with later before inching the door open and sliding inside as soon as there's enough room for his body to squeeze through.

In just his boxer briefs, the chill prickles at his skin and leaves him with goosebumps lining his body before he makes it to the bed. He doesn't mind, though, because he knows exactly how warm it will be beneath the blankets.

He tugs the corner and eases it back slowly, his eyes falling to the two forms curled up in the bed. The curtains in Gil's room are thin, letting in ample light from the street lights lining the road outside to see their features. All three of them are so accustomed to sleeping odd hours (if at all), so there's no need for anything heavier to block the light. The result is a warm orange glow that lights up Gil's face as he sleeps soundly on his back, looking perfectly at peace and absolutely beautiful. 

Dani, on the other hand, has her back to Malcolm, her head resting on Gil's chest. The soft light lands on the expanse of her back, miles of flawless skin practically glowing, unimpeded by anything besides the cascade of curls around her shoulders.

Malcolm lowers himself to the mattress gently, trying not to shift the bed, but he hasn't even managed to get horizontal before Dani is rolling over to face him, looking far more awake than Malcolm would've expected.

"Hey, you," she whispers, tossing an arm over his waist and snuggling up next to him. A lazy kiss lands on his pec, just below his nipple, before she points out, "This is late, even for you."

"Sorry." He murmurs the apology into her hair as he returns the kiss. "One of those nights."

And truly, that's all it is. There's no pressing mystery to solve, no family issues tearing him apart from the inside. It's just an overactive mind and a long-running battle with the god of slumber. 

"Don't apologize," Dani scolds lightly, nipping at his nipple. She and Gil have told him so many times he's lost count that he doesn't need to apologize, but the need to ask forgiveness, to make amends, is engrained so deeply in him at this point that it's difficult to break the habit.

He hums a response just to keep himself from apologizing for apologizing, and starts to run his fingers over her arm, a gentle touch that's meant to lull her back to sleep, and often has in the past. This time, though…

He can feel the shiver that rips through her body where it's pressed up against his, recognizes it for exactly what it is. He certainly wasn't expecting things to take that particular turn, but he's not averse to it at all. Especially when Dani's fingers glide over his belly and up to his nipple, tugging lightly and making him gasp.

"Tsk, tsk." Dani's fingers never pause in their task, but the force of her grip becomes a little lighter. "You're gonna have to keep quiet if we're gonna do this."

He can feel the pull of her grin against his skin, next to the hot puff of her breath as it ghosts over his nipple. It sends an answering shiver through his own body, pleasure swelling in his chest before trickling lower, pooling in his gut. 

"And what exactly are we going to do?" Malcolm whispers. Both of his hands are on her skin now, one hand moving along her arm, the other sliding down her spine until it dips beneath the waistband of her panties and teases just over the crack of her ass. The shift of her hips tells him _exactly_ what she has in mind, but he waits for her answer nonetheless.

Instead of responding, she pulls herself up, her bare breasts sliding over his chest as she lines up their lips, just barely pressing them together. She gives his nipple a firm twist before she answers, breathing the words into Malcolm's mouth. "Wanna play a game, Bright?"

Dani is gorgeous, always, but when she gets playful like this, Malcolm's heart swells and patters against his ribs.

"What kind of game?" His breath catches in his throat, the words coming out breathy and faint. They're close enough that he can taste her, and God, is she delicious.

She chuckles into his mouth, pressing herself closer and letting her tongue follow the small laugh, exploring his mouth like she doesn't already know every inch of it. He opens to her like he always does, welcoming every part of her into every part of him. But just as his hands slide around her waist, ready to adjust them so they can get things moving, she pulls away, breathing heavy as she shifts to whisper in his ear, "How about a game of Don't Wake Daddy?"

Malcolm just barely keeps the groan that's building in his lungs from slipping out of his mouth as the idea of playing with Dani while Daddy sleeps next to them takes root in his mind. It's not as if he and Dani don't have sex without Gil every now and again, but doing it like this, while he's fast asleep in the same bed, feels delightfully naughty.

He hopes that Daddy will punish them for it.

"Yes," he huffs, reaching down to push her panties off. It suddenly feels like they have far too many clothes on.

She lets him, which is a testament to just how badly she wants it, too. Usually she's the one undressing them, taking charge. But right now, she happily lets him slip off her black panties and drop them off the side of the bed, and even gives him just enough space to kick off his boxer briefs to join them on the floor.

Once they're naked, though, she pushes him back on the bed and wastes no time throwing a leg over his hip, straddling him as she pushes him down with firm hands on his chest.

"Nice and quiet for me, Bright," Dani says, her voice hardly above a whisper as she rocks her hips so her pussy lips glide over his rapidly filling cock. "Make sure Daddy sleeps through our little game."

And God, she feels glorious. She's already so wet that her juices are coating his cock, just from the light brush of her flesh over his.

"Is that really what you want?" Malcolm whispers, his hands landing on her hips to arrest the movement, though his cock gives a twitch at the sudden lack of friction. "Or do you really want Daddy to wake up and see exactly what we're doing. Maybe his baby girl just wants a spanking."

Dani grinds down on his cock and bites her lip, but it isn't enough to stop the quiet but needy moan that pours from deep inside of her.

As much as he loves to hear her moan (or scream, or whimper…) he _would_ actually like to see if they can pull it off without waking Gil.

At least, at first.

So he releases his grip on her left hip and brings that hand up to the back of her head, threading it through the riot of curls to pull her down, crashing their lips together so he can swallow the tiny moans that seem to escape from her mouth.

He's so wrapped up in the feeling of their tongues sliding together, battling for a dominance that neither of them truly wants but that they're not willing to surrender, either, that he doesn't notice at first as her arm moves between them. It's only when her hand wraps around his cock that he understands what she's doing.

He'd planned on a little foreplay. Planned to lap at her folds and get her sopping wet using just his tongue and fingers. Planned to stretch her open nice and wide in preparation for his cock.

Dani, it seems, has plans of her own.

She moves with haste, lining the head of Malcolm's cock up with her hungry hole and then letting nature take its course as she sinks back onto it. Their kiss comes to a sudden halt as her jaw goes lax, dropping in a nearly silent sigh as he pushes inside of her.

She's so damn tight.

"Fuck," Malcolm pants into her mouth, only daring to breathe once she's fully seated.

"Yes, please," Dani smirks, but the cheeky effect is lost by the way her eyelids flutter closed as she rocks her hips in almost non-existent circles. They stay that way for just a moment, until Dani is ready to move, and then she pushes herself upright with her hands planted on his ribs.

And she starts to ride him.

Her movements are slow, steady. Calculated to bring as much pleasure as possible with as little movement to the bed as she can manage. Malcolm’s hands fly to her hips, helping to steady her as she slowly raises herself up several inches before just as cautiously lowering herself back down, her inner muscles contracting around him in pulsing waves the entire time. 

The tight pull around her eyes, the way she bites down on her lower lip, even the way her fingernails dig into his skin, it all tells him that the leisurely pace she's trying to maintain isn't what she wants. Tells him that she's in the mood for something hard and fast that she'll be able to feel all day long every time she sits or moves just so. 

Malcolm suspects she'll be getting that soon enough (Gil's breathing is no longer the deep and steady respirations of someone fast asleep, and Malcolm thinks their game of Don't Wake Daddy is going to be lost sooner, rather than later) but for now, he's more than happy to have Dani to himself.

And Dani is stunning like this. Whether it's the filtered light that's weaving through the gauzy curtains or just the early morning sense of serenity he isn't sure, but there's a softness to her that sparks a twinge in his heart and his dick alike.

He skims his hands from her hips up her sides, delighting in the way her muscles quiver beneath his fingertips, then slides them to her breasts, cupping them where they sway with her movements. As much as he loves her breasts — loves the look of them and the way they feel in his hands — he loves her reaction to having her nipples pinched and teased even more.

Her rhythm falters at the first squeeze of the pebbled nubs, but he doesn't give her a chance to find it again before he's tugging at both nipples, pulling until the heft of her breasts are lifting away from her chest and a filthy fucking moan is spilling from her lips.

Malcolm releases his hold but keeps his hands cupped over her breasts as he grins up at her, whispering, "Shh, Don't Wake Daddy, remember?"

She shoots him what he's sure is supposed to be a withering glare, but at the same time, she picks up the pace as she bounces on his cock, her back arching beautifully as she finds her pleasure in his body, and suddenly he's unaware of anything besides the feel of the hot slide into her tight channel.

At least, until she slaps a hand over his mouth and snickers as she says, "I think you made us lose."

He wasn't even aware of the noises he was making until they become muffled behind her hand, but by that point it's too late.

"And what exactly is happening here?" Gil's voice is thick with sleep and the rich timbre sends a tingle shooting through Malcolm's body, making him groan quietly against Dani's hand.

"We were playing a game, Daddy," Dani explains breathlessly, never pausing the relentless rock of her body. "Bright lost."

Malcolm narrows his eyebrows, ready to dispute his status of loser, but Gil's words short circuit Malcolm's thought process and leave him holding his breath in anticipation.

"I guess my baby girl deserves a prize for winning then, hmm?" Gil asks, sliding closer to them so he can reach a hand out to settle on her lower back, providing a grounding touch that helps to slow her movements, losing the desperation that had been tingeing her actions. "What do you want as your reward, baby?

The fact that Gil hasn't even asked what the game was leads Malcolm to believe that he's been awake for at least a little while, listening to them. And fuck if that idea doesn't make Malcolm pulse inside of Dani.

"Oh god," Dani huffs, closing her eyes as her rhythm finally falters. "I want you both. At the same time."

"Fuck," Malcolm breathes. He's so turned on that he's not sure how long he's going to last. This was most definitely _not_ how he expected things to go when he came up to bed.

"Yeah? That's what you want, baby?" Gil asks, reaching into the bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube as he speaks. "You want Daddy to split your pretty little ass while my boy is inside your pussy?"

"Yes. Fuck. Please, Daddy."

Malcolm would swear he can _feel_ Dani get wetter around his cock at Gil's words. The already easy slide into her body becomes downright dripping with her juices, and Gil hasn't even joined them yet. And Malcolm just loves how horny Dani is for their third. Gil has a tendency to amp up the lust in both of them, but it is a sight to behold Dani when she's fully aroused and ready to be filled.

Gil wastes no time pushing to his knees and slicking up his fingers. A quick glance down confirms that Gil must have been feigning sleep and listening to them fuck for at least a little while, because he's already rock hard, his erection standing proud in front of his body, bobbing slightly as he crawls behind Dani.

While Malcolm can't see what Gil is doing, his view blocked by Dani's body, he can certainly feel it as two thick fingers breach the tight ring of Dani's asshole, slipping in after only a moment or two behind her. Gil rubs his fingers along the thin wall that separates his digits from where Malcolm’s cock is still pumping in and out of Dani as she rides him nice and slow.

"Hngh," Malcolm's ability to form coherent words flies out the window as Gil strokes his dick through the barrier of Dani's most private of places. He can feel the way Gil's fingers begin to splay open inside of her, scissoring her open to prepare her to take a second cock into her body. Malcolm's hands wind up gripping her hips so tight at the sensation that she falls into his lap with a keening cry.

"Yessssss," she hisses, switching to a slow rock as she pushes back on Gil's fingers and wraps her own around Malcolm's hands, encouraging him to hold her tighter. "I'm ready, Daddy. Please."

Malcolm feels Gil pull his fingers out just before the lust-thick voice says, "Time to claim your prize."

Gil spreads Malcolm's legs open, giving himself plenty of room to shuffle in as he drapes Malcolm's legs over his thighs and then wraps an arm around Dani's waist, tugging her back until her back is flush against Gil's chest. It's a perfect view for Malcom, who takes advantage of Dani's sudden stillness to bring a hand to her clit and finger the bundle of nerves oh-so-gently.

"My good boy," Gil murmurs, watching Malcolm work Dani from over her shoulder, holding her still as he increases both the speed and pressure at Gil's soft words. "Let's give Dani her prize now, hmm?"

Dani may have won the game, but as Gil lines up and pushes his cock into her ass, Malcolm feels like the victor. The pressure is mind blowing, making Dani's already tight heat feel infinitely more snug as Gil slots along next to him inside of her.

Three matching groans filter into the room as Gil slides in with one firm thrust. Malcolm is pretty sure Dani would've collapsed onto his chest if it weren't for Gil's strong arm around her waist and Malcolm's unyielding grip on her hips, and watching her like this — buzzing with pleasure and so lost in the sensations coursing through her body that it seems like she's on another plane of existence — pushes Malcolm so damn close to the edge that he's not sure how he hasn't popped off already.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Dani cries as they fill her up.

"Is this what you wanted? Both of our dicks stretching you wide?" Gil whispers into her ear, just loud enough for the words to float down to Malcolm. Before Dani even has a chance to answer, Gil's tongue is darting out, licking at the shell of her ear, sparking a shiver that shoots through her body, which in turn makes Malcolm's cock twitch inside of her. At Dani's frantic nod, Gil looks down to Malcolm, pinning him with his gaze as he says, "Sweetheart, why don't you start fucking her like you did when I was sleeping? Show me what had you making all those pretty noises."

He can't get the best leverage like this, with his legs spread wide over Gil's, but Malcolm makes it work, digging his heels into the mattress so he can buck his hips up, dragging a filthy moan from Dani as he pistons into her.

Gil gives Malcolm maybe a dozen thrusts to find a rhythm that works for him before he starts snapping his own hips in short, sharp jerks that leave Dani downright keening as their cocks spear in and out of her. Gil's grip around Dani becomes ever sturdier as he uses her for the leverage he needs to fuck her even harder, but his free hand slips around to cup at her right breast, kneading her nipple lightly, a counter to the rigorous tempo he's setting with his hips.

Gil sounds winded and absolutely wrecked as he asks, "Should we come _on_ you or _in_ you, baby girl?"

"Fill me up, Daddy!" Dani practically shouts, and Malcolm can't hold back any longer. His body arches off the bed as he gives one final thrust, coming deep inside of her with a wordless cry. 

Gil doesn't break pace for a moment, though he does release his hold on Dani and eases her forward to rest flat on Malcolm's chest, giving himself much more room to move.

Still buried inside of Dani, the feel of Gil's thrusts over Malcolm's spent and sensitive cock is nearly too much to handle and he finds himself whimpering into Dani's neck, but he has no intention of pulling out until he softens enough to slip free on his own. He wants to be connected to them both as long as possible.

Dani threads a hand through his hair and holds him close to her skin as breathy groans are punched out of her with every snap of Gil’s hips.

And she's close. Malcolm can feel it in the way her muscles are contracting around him, the way she's starting to fist his hair and tug at the locks, the way her moans are turning silent as her breath catches in her chest. She just needs a tiny nudge to push her over the edge.

He tilts his head to press his lips to her ear, his words barely even a whisper, just for her, though his eyes are locked on Gil as he speaks. "God, Daddy looks so happy when he fucks you, when he feels you from the inside. You're such a good little girl for him. Even if you cheated on our game. Next time, I'm going to make you scream my name and I'll be the winner."

Malcolm feels Dani's orgasm rip through her body, capped off by her teeth biting down on his shoulder as she reaches her climax with both men still inside of her. And the way her muscles clench down around them is clearly enough for Gil to reach his own climax, grabbing Dani's hips and jerking her back hard enough that Malcolm finally slips from her wet heat with a stuttered exhale as Gil shoots his load inside of her, just how she wanted.

They stay like that, a frozen tableau of profound bliss, while each of them works to catch their breath. It isn't long before Gil pulls out of Dani, bending over to plant a series of soft kisses along her spine in response to the hiss that slips from her lips as he does. 

While Dani settles herself half on top of Malcolm, Gil rolls onto his side, pressing the length of his body up against Malcolm’s. Before he's even sunk into the mattress, he wraps a hand around the back of Malcolm's neck and pulls him in for a deep and fervent kiss, his tongue diving into Malcolm's mouth as soon as their lips make contact.

Gil's goatee tickles at Malcolm's skin as he delves into Malcolm's mouth, and the combined sensations are one of Malcolm's favourite feelings in the world. Gil kisses with intent, like he's trying to convey exactly how he's feeling, and Malcolm understands every word that's never spoken. Kissing Gil makes him feel loved in a way that the words themselves never could, and Malcolm would be happy to lay there all day, curled up with the two people he loves more than anything.

Unfortunately, their alarm clock has other ideas. With a disgruntled groan, Gil ends their kiss and rolls over, smacking the small clock with more force than is strictly necessary. The shake of Dani's body on top of Malcolm says that she noticed the movement too, and is trying not to laugh at Gil's reaction to being interrupted. 

Malcolm winds an arm around her waist and holds her close, happy to see that playful spark still dancing in her eyes. He knows once they get up that Detective Powell will make an appearance once again, impenetrable and professional and ready for another day on the job, leaving the soft demeanour and impish excitement of _Dani_ in their bed to slip into later.

He loves both sides of her equally.

"I was really hoping we could get your punishment out of the way before work," Gil rumbles, rolling back towards them and splaying his hand over the portion of Malcolm's chest that's not covered by Dani's body

"Punishment!?" Malcolm practically squeaks, then works to moderate his tone as he asks, "Punishment for what?"

"For waking Daddy, of course."

Malcolm loses sight of Gil's grin as the man leans in to nip at Malcolm's earlobe, but his cock gives an interested twitch at the promise of an upcoming punishment. Gil can be delightfully creative.

"I mean, we could be late. Just this once," Malcolm offers as a renewed heat begins to build in his gut, imagining all the things Gil could have in store for him.

"Sorry sweetheart," Gil says, sounding anything but sorry as he rolls out of bed and heads towards the bathroom, the dawning light of the day playing over toned muscles as he walks, comfortable, as always, in his own skin. "You're gonna have to wait until tonight. Try not to dwell too much on just what I'm going to do to you."

Gil knows that's _exactly_ what Malcolm is going to do all day long. And when Dani plants a smiling kiss on his cheek and pushes up, following Gil into the bathroom (likely to plot his punishment as they shower together), Malcolm stretches out in the bed, luxuriating in the combined smell of his lovers around and on him.

As much as he loves to win, sometimes losing can be much, much more enjoyable.


End file.
